


Bathing in the Moonlight

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Budding feelings, F/M, Moon, New love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot // When Kenshin First starts to notice his new feelings for Kaoru, and Acknowledge them. This scene takes place between the first movie and the second of the Live Action Adaption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing in the Moonlight

Kenshin Himura noticed a small tear of the bath house.  Yahiko was supposed to fix it a month ago, but he never got around to it, and Kaoru-dono never noticed it.  If she did, she never voiced about it.  Kenshin made himself a mental not as he soaked in the hot water to fix it in the morning.  The idea of someone watching one of the ladies in the house, made his blood start to boil.  

He let out a sigh as the he noticed movement from outside of the small hole.  The hole itself was at eye level with whoever was in the bath, and wasn’t really a convenient place for a peeping tom.  But it was hidden enough so whoever was in the garden couldn’t see it.  

The first thing he noticed, was her ribbon.  The blue ribbon was her favorite.  He had gotten her a new one, when his blood ruined the first one during his fight with Jin-e.  Her skin seemed to glisten from the day's sweat underneath the moonlight.  He was wondering why she would be up at this time of night.  Believing that he was the only one awake to begin with he opted for the bath before bed as to not disturb anyone’s slumbers in the morning.  But here she was looking up at the moon.  A light smile on her lips.  They way she was just stood there underneath its glow, his heart seemed to beat just a bit faster.  

Quickly he looked away, and proceeded to go completely underneath the water.  Holding his breath he stayed down as long as he could, but reemerged when he needed oxygen.  Looking back out at the garden once more, she was still there.  Smiling at the moon.  His heart still beat just a little too fast.  Unpure thoughts started to seep into his mind as he tried to banish them away.  

“No.”  He muttered quietly to himself.  “No.”  But turning back towards the hole he watched as she was now facing the bathhouse.  Just as quickly as she had turned she again  simply turned back around and went into the house.

“No.  It's Kaoru-dono.” He spoke once more out loud to himself.  Instead his mind only spoke one thing.

**  
_Yes._ **


End file.
